muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street sticker books (Dover)
Dover Little Activity Books are a line of children's activity books released by Dover Publications. Dover introduced a set of Sesame Street sticker books in the Little Activity line in 2009, and continued into 2011. The illustrations on most of the stickers are by Bob Berry, reusing art that has also been used in storybooks and crafts books. Some of the sticker books are marked as "Classic"; the Classic sticker books use art from older storybooks and crafts kits. Standard File:Bigbirdyellowdover.jpg|''Big Bird's Yellow Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 0486330036 File:Cookiemonsterbluedover.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Blue Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 048633001X File:Dayattheparkdover.jpg|''A Day at the Park'' 2009 ISBN 0486330176 File:Elmosreddover.jpg|''Elmo's Red Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 0486330001 File:Forestfun.jpg|''Forest Fun Sticker Activity Book'' 2009 ISBN 0486330168 File:Glitterbedtimestickers.jpg|''Glitter Bedtime Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 0486330044 File:Glitterelmostoychest.jpg|''Glitter Elmo's Toy Chest Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 0486330362 File:Glitterfriends.jpg|''Glitter Friends Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 0486330052 File:Glitterfun.jpg|''Glitter Fun Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 0486330060 File:Healthysnacksdover.jpg|''Healthy Snacks Sticker Activity Book'' 2009 ISBN 048633015X File:Junglefundover.jpg|''Jungle Fun Sticker Activity Book'' 2009 ISBN 0486330141 File:Oscarsgreendover.jpg|''Oscar the Grouch's Green Stickers'' 2009 ISBN 0486330028 File:Airportsticker.jpg|''At the Airport Sticker Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330664 atthesupermarket.jpg|''At the Supermarket Sticker Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330656 File:Dressupwithbigbird.jpg|''Dress Up with Big Bird Sticker Paper Doll'' 2010 ISBN 0486330133 File:Dressupwithelmo.jpg|''Dress Up with Elmo Sticker Paper Doll'' 2010 ISBN 0486330125 File:Glowinthedarkbedtimestickers.jpg|''Glow-in-the-Dark Bedtime Stickers'' 2010 ISBN 0486330478 File:Glowinthedarkcastle.jpg|''Glow-in-the-Dark The Count's Castle Stickers'' 2010 ISBN 0486330494 File:Glowinthedarkelmosalphabet.jpg|''Glow-in-the-Dark Elmo's Alphabet'' 2010 ISBN 0486330508 File:Glowinthedarknightsky.jpg|''Glow-in-the-Dark Night Sky Stickers'' 2010 ISBN 0486330486 File:Onthestreetstickerbook.jpg|''On the Street Sticker Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330575 File:Schooliscoolstickerbook.jpg|''School is Cool! Sticker Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330583 File:Seethrustickers.jpg|''See-Thru Stickers'' 2010 ISBN 0486330400 File:Shinystickersbathtime.jpg|''Shiny Stickers Bath Time'' 2010 ISBN 048633046X File:Shinystickersbugs.jpg|''Shiny Stickers Bugs'' 2010 ISBN 0486330443 File:Shinystickersonthego.jpg|''Shiny Stickers On the Go'' 2010 ISBN 0486330435 File:Shinystickersrainyday.jpg|''Shiny Stickers Rainy Day Fun'' 2010 ISBN 0486330451 Image:Abbypinkdover.jpg|''Abby's Pink Stickers'' 2011 ISBN 0486331040 File:dover at the library sticker.jpg|''At the Library Sticker Activity Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330869 File:Atthemuseum.jpg|''At the Museum Activity Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330907 dover at the science fair sticker.jpg|''At the Science Fair Sticker Book'' 2011 ISBN 048633094X Image:BabyBearsBrownStickers.jpg|''Baby Bear's Brown Stickers'' 2011 ISBN 0486331075 dover christmas fun sticker.jpg|''Christmas Fun Sticker Activity Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486331032 dover elmos house super sticker book.jpg|''Elmo's House Super Sticker Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330753 dover find that animal sticker activity book.jpg|''Find That Animal Sticker Activity Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330842 dover firehouse and police station.jpg|''Firehouse & Police Station Super Sticker Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330745 Image:HalloweenPartySuperStickerBook.jpg|''Halloween Party Super Sticker Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486331024 dover in the garden sticker.jpg|''In the Garden Sticker Activity Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330877 File:RockBandSuperStickerBook.jpg|''Rock Band Super Sticker Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330990 Image:Tellypurpledover.jpg|''Telly's Purple Stickers'' 2011 ISBN 0486331067 dover winter fun sticker.jpg|''Winter Fun Super Sticker Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330737 dover word on the street sticker.jpg|''Word on the Street Sticker Activity Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330850 Image:Zoeorangedover.jpg|''Zoe's Orange Stickers'' 2011 ISBN 0486331059 dover 2012 nature walk stickers.jpg|''Nature Walk Stickers'' 2012 ISBN 048633080X Pop up sticker scenes lets play.jpg|''Pop-Up Sticker Scenes: Let's Play!'' 2012 ISBN 0486331121 Pop up sticker scenes school rules.jpg|''Pop-Up Sticker Scenes: School Rules!'' 2012 ISBN 048633113X dover 2012 science lab stickers.jpg|''Science Lab Stickers'' 2012 ISBN 0486330818 Classic File:Athomesticker.jpg|''At Home and On the Street Super Sticker Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330648 File:Neststicker.jpg|''Big Bird's Nest Sticker Activity Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330699 based on art from Big Bird Colorforms Play Set (1986) File:Cookiemonsterskitchensticker.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Kitchen Sticker Activity Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330680 File:Erniesaptsticker.jpg|''Ernie & Bert's Apartment Sticker Activity Book'' 2010 ISBN 0486330710 File:Townandcountrysticker.jpg|''Town & Country Super Sticker Book'' 2010 ISBN 048633063X File:Welcometosesamestreet.jpg|''Welcome to Sesame Street'' 2010 ISBN 0486330702 File:BertandErniesCostumeTheater.jpg|''Bert and Ernie's Costume Theater'' 2011 ISBN 0486331016 File:TheCountsCastleCountingAdventure.jpg|''The Count's Castle Counting Adventure'' 2011 ISBN 0486331008 dover the counts make a monster sticker.jpg|''The Count's Make a Monster Sticker Activity Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330788 Image:DoodlesWithErnie.jpg|''Doodles with Ernie'' 2011 ISBN 0486330974 dover outer space sticker paper dolls.jpg|''Outer Space Sticker Activity Books'' 2011 ISBN 0486330796 dover shape train sticker book.jpg|''Shape Train Sticker Book'' 2011 ISBN 0486330958 Dover classic alphabet stickers.jpg|''Alphabet Stickers'' 2012 ISBN 0486330826 dover classic counting stickers.jpg|''Counting Stickers'' 2012 ISBN 0486330834 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Paper Products Category:Stickers Category:Dover Publications